beyond_the_starsssfandomcom-20200216-history
6314 Triglav
Summary 6314 Triglav is an asteroid that players can access at level 15. There are holes that lead to the underground section of 6314 Triglav, where the previous mining operations may have once been. 6314 Triglav has low gravity, making it easy to maneuver around the map. On 6314 Triglav you will find True Ice, Gold and Iron which are all important. The only life you will find is SECr-02's, which are hostile. They are very similar to SECr-01's. Appearance Surface 6314 Triglav is an asteroid travelling in space. According to the description of the game, 6314 Triglav has evidence of previous mining operations. The asteroid is made out of stone, but there are certain parts that show snow on the stone. There is one big asteroid in the middle, along with several smaller ones scattered around the big one. 6314 Triglav has many holes that lead to an underground cave -- in this cave, you will find grand amounts of True Ice, which is one of the most important parts of the game. There are several pillars around the cave. 6314 Triglav's surface is very bumpy, to the point where the ground itself has little bumps. Gravity 6314 Triglav has very little gravity, and the amount of time a player can double-jump is extended due to the small amount of gravity. This makes it easy to land on the small pieces of stone around the map. It can sometimes be an inconvenience when trying to land on something in a short amount of time, say a SECr-02. Most of the time and double jump is not necessary. Mysterious Tunnel In the cave, there is one tunnel that leads to an area whose purpose is unknown. At the entrance of the tunnel, there are black, translucid rectangles. You can still fit between these, to which you will find yourself at a very bright, white light. Right next to it there is a one of a kind biomatter that resembles a dark grey crystal. Like the one of a kind biomatter in Gate, its name is unknown and it currently cannot be absorbed. Minerals, Life & More Minerals 6314 Triglav is one of the most important places you can be to its very useful minerals. It has three minerals which are: * True Ice * Gold * Iron These are very important to progress the game. True Ice is found in the underground cave of the main asteroid part. True Ice comes in groups of 4 unless absorbed beforehand by another player. Gold is not found on the main asteroid part and rather is found on the smaller asteroids around it. Gold comes in groups of 5. Iron can be found on certain smaller asteroids, usually coming in groups of 7. Life The only life you can find on 6314 Triglav is SECr-02's, who are very similar to SECr-01's. They look somewhat like satellites and have one large red eye. They shoot beams out of this eye but seem to do more damage than SECr-01's. They fly around the map with a white trail behind them, and once they find a good spot, they stop moving for a bit of time. If a player gets within a certain range of it, it will shoot the player at any angle (although it still turns around to adjust to the players' movements).